Torrent of Tears
by VesperChan
Summary: Kisama when he finds the Samehada and remembers the one person that saves his life by now knowing how to swim. Kisama Sakura fluff


**Disclaimer**/I don't own Naruto

**AN**/ Please read enjoy and review, flames are welcome and no, I do not own Naruto nor do I own the song Into the Ocean by Blue October. This is a revised version of the original Torrent of Tears. I fixed it up here and there, nothing major though.

May crack pairings live forever!

* * *

**Torrent of Tears  
By Vesper chan  
Song Into the Ocean  
By Blue October**

The ever shifting reflection of a young fourteen maybe fifteen year old boy interrupted the endless sea of blue with his sad reflection. His mirrored side seemed to still a bit as the ripples became less and less.

Picking up another pebble the sad boy flicked his wrist and let the smooth stone skimmy across the sea's surface a few skips before finally falling into the calm blue waves, never to be seen or held by him again.

He picked up another rock, a mostly round stone this time, a chucked it harshly downward into the water sending her reflection into a mass of waves and ripples.

He hated his reflection. He wasn't a normal boy like he wish he was. He really wished he was. In his mind he was normal, a bit different, but normal none the less. But other people didn't see what he was in his mind. All the saw was the blue skin and the demonic shark eyes he was born into the world with. They didn't see the talented swimmer, or the aspiring swordsman he wished to be.

No.

All they saw was a monster.

**I'm just a normal boy  
That sank when I fell overboard  
My ship would leave the country  
But I'd rather swim ashore**

Pulling his legs up and then underneath his body he shifted his weight so that he could stand up.

He looked back down at his reflection and frowned, tears threatening to fall from his small black eyes that only added to his _'ugliness'_. He hated everything about himself.

He hated his black beady eyes, that looked around at the world that hated him. There were so many things he saw that he wished he could un-see, if at all possible.

He hated the pale blue color of his skin, that marked him as a monster to the world. It was great for when he hid underwater from the angry fishermen, but if he didn't have it, he wouldn't need to hide.

He hated the small newly forming gills on his face that made him even more of a monstrosity than he already was, even though they had allowed him so many fun nights underwater when there was no one around.

He hated his teeth, his long sharp shark like fangs that scared everyone away when he smiled. Or at least all those that weren't scared off by his other physical features.

He hated it all.

He wished that just once, there could be a time when he looked normal to everybody. A day when people didn't treat him as a monster or a demon. He envied the other boys in the village that got everything he couldn't have. And did those boys even thank their mothers and father or the store owner for those kind words? Did they even know how blessed they were?

Not once.

**Without a life vest I'd be stuck again  
Wish I was much more masculine  
Maybe then I could learn to swim  
Like 'fourteen miles away'**

Turning away from his reflection, he shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk away from the worn out docks. The sky above him rumbled and groaned letting loose a few stray tears, signaling the beginning of what would soon be a downpour. He knew this for a fact, since it was like this quite a lot in the land of waves. Rain was not a stranger to these lands, though sometimes the wives and mothers wished it would not rain so much a make work for them and their husbands so much harder.

He didn't care, he liked the rain.

When it rained no one could tell he was crying. He didn't like it when people saw him cry. Crying was a weakness. He did not want people to see him in his weakness. That's what they wanted to see from him, he just knew it. He was a grown boy now, his age unknown since he grew up without parents to tell him of his birth. Someone of his age shouldn't be giving into things such as tears.

It was a weakness that belonged to others who were weaker than him. Like the twelve year old blond girl who's family was extremely well off. On a whim she wanted to become a ninja and soon found the task too hard for her pretty little hands. Tears were meant for people like her, who cried over little things like a bruised knee or a scraped up hand.

Not him.

He was a boy, soon to be ninja of the mist, a ninja must at all times retrain his emotions and never let them show. That was one of the rules he hated the most. His emotions were a huge part of his life. Having to conceal and restrain them was like restraining who he really was. When he fought, he was wild and happy. When he was loosing or injured he was angry. Those were emotions. Emotions he wasn't suppose to show.

Walking along his though drifted once again.

Maybe they made that rule especially for him, just to torture him more. He knew they hated him so it was possible.

**Now floating up and down  
I spin, colliding into sound  
Like whales beneath me diving down  
I'm sinking to the bottom of my  
Everything that freaks me out  
The lighthouse beam has just run out  
I'm cold as cold as cold can be**

His dull, dark colored eyes strayed towards the water's edge where the waves happily teased the not so sandy shore. Letting his feet move on their own will, his blue sandal clad feet dragged his slumped figure towards the shore's edge. Step by step he drew closer to the silvery blue waves that seemed to call out to him in a way only the ocean could.

The ocean was kind to him, humans were cruel to him.

As if in a daze he stepped into the ankle deep water as the heaves finally decided to open up it's precious tears. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting the rain wash over him before taking another steep in to the ocean. The waves were now at his knees. The lapping chilling waves swirling around his knees, relaxed him.

He always liked the feeling of being wet. Weather it be from the rain or the sea, the feeling was something he treasured deeply within his heart. It was a feeling that numbed his mind to any other though or conflict that he could have exhibited earlier.

Some people said that being numb was a bad thing. They were people that had life to good. If they knew what a day in his shoes was like, they wouldn't be talking in the same way. They're be saying the same thing they preached against earlier on in life. He just knew this to be true, though he never actually witness such an act.

Once upon a time when a powerful man was caught in a business scandal, Kisame was one of the few pedestrians on the street to witness the ruined man throw his body out the window oh the forth floor mansion he would soon loose. He would imagine that the man who killed himself got a taste of the life of a monster and wanted more than to be numb.

Other people said the man's death was for other reasons, but Kisame knew more than they did about what was going on in that guy's life. He knew it wasn't a mental problem. It was the need to feel some thing more than numb.

No matter what they said, he wanted to be numb.

**I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down**

The rain kept coming down.

It was chilly out.

The sea hands and the sky tears both told him that.

He waded farther and farther out into the water enjoying the feeling of rain on his face and the ocean waves lapping up around his waist and now even his chest. Yes, he was wading out that far.

Dragging his feet a few steeps further he let the waves wash over his head, taking him under. The small gills on his face opened and closed pumping oxygen into his lungs. It was a familiar feeling he had once loved more than anything. Now, those gills scared even more people, convincing them that he was indeed, turning more and more into a monster as he grew older.

Frowning at the though, he let those thoughts drift away with the weight that held his body down. Soon, his mind was void of thoughts and his body, of their normal invisible weights.

Feeling his body loose all weight in the shifting waters he kicked his legs and held his hands in front of his face before parting them, propelling his body forward. He pushed himself deeper, farther, faster, though the water sending him to darker parts of the ocean.

A small school of colorful fish darted past him, separating and reforming in complete union. It was ana amazing feat that only someone like him would ever witness. It was weird, but he felt as if he had a certain unsaid bond with the ocean and all those who lived in it.

Maybe some of those villagers were right. Maybe he was some sort of terrible, growing sea monster that washed up on their shores one rainy day many years ago. Maybe they were right about some things.

**Where is the coastguard  
I keep looking each direction  
For a spotlight, give me something  
I need something for protection  
Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine  
the jetsam sunk, I'm left behind  
I'm treading for my life believe me  
(How can I keep up this breathing) **

A small trail of bubbles seeped out of him mouth escaping up towards the surface as he kicked his legs harder, moving his body faster. Soon a whoosh, caught him off guard propelling him in a different direction than the one he was heading before. He tried to kick against the current but it was too powerful for his young un-toned body. (Though, when compared to the other boys in the village he was the most buff there).

The current was pulling him in faster than before.

He began to panic as he was pulled deeper in to the darkness. He tried to scream but opening his mouth only resulted in a mouthful of sour sea water, the ocean muffling his cries of protest. With another whoosh his body was pulled upward in an arch turning him upside-down. He tried to turn around but once again the current was too strong.

What was happening now?

Was the sea he loved so dearly hurting him as well. Was he really an outcast to everything? He knew he would most likely never fit in with the people, but his ocean was something he had always counted on coming back to.

He tried again to swim against the strong current, but the waters would not let him go. All he could hope to gain was a sore body and an exhausted set of lungs.

No.

Was he to be betrayed by the only one he though he could turn to?

The current shifted and changed suddenly, causing him to hit his head on something hard before the surroundings changed.

**Not knowing how to think  
I scream aloud, begin to sink  
My legs and arms are broken down  
With envy for the solid ground  
I'm reaching for the life within me  
How can one man stop his ending  
I thought of just your face  
Relaxed, and floated into space**

A large intake of air made him gasp as he broke the surface, or what he thought was the surface. Not wanting to be subjected to such strong forces, the young lad pulled himself onto what felt like a ston, lacking the effort to do much more than just roll onto it's surface.

Moaning to himself and empty cavern walls, he rubbed the back of his wet head and took in his mysterious surroundings. It felt like he hand bumped his noggin on reentry.

"Not much to take in," he thought, staring at the dark colored stone cavern. This didn't look like the surface. There were no sandy beaches, no hateful villagers, only curving walls and a celling of stone.

"I must be in an air pocket."

Pulling his shaking legs underneath his body he shifted his weight to the limbs pushing his body into a wobbly standing position. Letting his eyes scan over his surroundings once again he decided to explore a bit. What else could he do with his time? It wasn't like an exit or his next meal was going to come to him.

At the though of feed his stomach growled quite loudly, echoing all around him in the cavern. If there was anyone else there with him, he would have blushed. Thankfully he was quite alone. Funny, how you're never really sick until you think about eating.

Walking on, the hallow 'drip, drip, drip' echoed in his ears sending him to the brink of insanity. Growing to himself he kicked the closet thing to him in order to vent he anger. He was never very good with controlling his anger. The object just so happened to be a small pebble.

Before he knew what was happening, what sounded like a siren's scream filled the cavern around him. Clamping his hands over his ears he hissed angrily at the loud ringing sound that echoed thought the cavern at a high pitch.

**I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down Let the rain come down**

_'What was it that made the caverns ring like that?_' he though uncovering one ear tenderly.

Finding out that the noise had subsided he uncovered the other ear and stood up a bit straighter. Something ahead of him flashed brightly before dimming back to it's non existent glow. Proceeding with caution The blue skinned boy took a few quick steeps before stopping to see if anything had happened.

Nothing.

Seeing that nothing was happening he took another few hesitant steeps.

Still nothing.

_'This better not be something that's going to kill me...'_

Finally feeling at ease he released his stance and calmly walked towards the end of the cave.

Reaching the end he stopped dead in his tracks and blinked a few times in disbelief. Laying on the ground was a blue scaled sword with a few stray wrappings around the blade. It lay discarded carelessly in a small pool of water. The blade was rather large, larger than himself standing on the tops of his toes, he was sure. The hilt ended in a small carved skull that looked like it belonged to a normal human.

It was mysterious blade, that much he was sure of. He could tell that it required a strong hand to wield it, for it's weight and height required a strong man to even hold it. Not many would be able to use such a weapon, much less use it well.

Hesitantly he approached the discarded object and tried tp picked it up.

"What the...?"

**Now waking to the sun  
I calculate what I had done  
Like jumping from the bow (yeah)  
Just to prove I knew how (yeah)**

_'It's not even sharp,_' he though handling the discarded object with both quivering hands.'_No wonder someone left it here. No one would want a blunt blade. It's pretty much useless'_

The blue haired boy looked down at the heavy sword still in his hands and frowned sadly. _'Discarded and useless…Just like me.'_ The blue scaled sword in his hands seemed to respond to his sadness by becoming a bit lighter.

That was a bit freaky, but not unwelcome. He though he was going to drop it after only fifteen seconds of handling the large weapon.

When he was found, he was called Kisame. And if you took his name and replaced the e at the end with an a it meant bastard. Kisame Hoshigaki. That was his name since the day he was found and oh, how he loathed it.I t was like adding another bulls eye to his body so that the other kids could tease him even more.

It didn't help that the woman who found him abandoned him as a baby to die on his own either. His looks his name, his dream to become an awesome ninja….what didn't he have for them to not make fun of? They all made fun of him…all except one.

It wasn't very long ago, only a few months to be exact, that the blue skinned boy began to fall into some major depression. The kids in his village would throw rotten food at him and chuck mud balls at his face for fun yelling things like _'bastard' _and '_fish freak' _and even_ 'demon'._ At least the forgot to call him monster. That was a word used by the adults._  
_

**It's midnight's late reminder of  
The loss of her, the one I love  
My will to quickly end it all  
Set front row in my need to fall**

Dragging his worn out body through the streets he finally collapsed at the end of one of the docks. The waves seemed so inviting. Even though he had gills they wouldn't supply him with the needed oxygen forever since they were still maturing. He always wanted to die in the water.

Dark thoughts filled his mind and the desire to be something more than numb began to overtake him. His eyes glowed black like those of a shark's as his thoughts began to shift into actions.

Dark, dark actions.

He was about to loose himself and plunge beneath the rapidly swirling waves when another sound brought him to his senses. And thank God it did, because if it hadn't, Kisame would know life no more.

There was a small body of a child thrashing wildly a few yards away, desperately trying to stay afloat. Kisama had never met a person who couldn't swim, coming from a land surrounded by so much water, so he paid her little minde until her cries of '_help'_ were cut off by her body going under.

Reacting on reflexes he dove beneath the waves and wrapped his blue skinned arms around her little waist bring her up to the surface. When the two broke the surface he was relieved to hear her gagging and choking on air meaning she was still conscious. It would have been a bad sighn if she was nothing more than a limp corps.

Pulling her towards the beach he dragged her up the sandy area where he let her lay, still coughing and gagging.

"Tha…thank .y…you. I can't...s...swim..." she choked out rolling over on her side to face him.

Kisame saw her eyes grow wide and he flinched inwardly.

Soon she would be screaming from fear and running for her life.

He _hated _that.

**Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)**

Grunting he turned away and looked back out at the ocean.

"Whatever," he softly mumbled not paying her any real attention.

But that changed when he felt a soft tickling sensation on his left cheek. Snapping his head back he was surprised to find the girl still next to him and even more surprised to find her poking his left cheek. yes, poking. As in, human contact. Wasn't she frightened of his apperance. Didn't she think she would be poisoned or cursed for touching his stained skin in such a way?

"Wa…What are you doing?" he asked not bothering to move away or stop her poking.

She giggled at him and smiled brightly. "You feel funny."

She laughed and Kisame frowned. Was she making fun of him?

"What do ya mean, kid?"

"I like the way you feel." She added with another bright smile.

Kisame looked over at the girl with dripping strawberry pink locks and dancing emerald eyes. She was really pretty and here she was poking the cheek of a monster."Aren't you scared of me?" he asked still not moving. He was in no rush to chase away the only source of human conversation that wasn't a condemning monk from the nearby temples.

The girl stopped poking and looked at him in a weird way. "Should I be?"

"I look like a freak." Kisame replied bowing his head in shame.

"No! I think you look really, really, cool! You remind me of Samebito, the shark man from "The Gratitude of the Samebito", Though I don't think you look like him but you do look like a shark man and I think that's so cool!"

"Who's that?" Kisame asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh it's one of my favorite stories of all time!" The small girl cried spreading her arms out real wide.

"What' the story about?" asked Kisame.

**Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)**

Sakura took a deep breath before explaining. Kisame could tell it would be a long explanation.

"In the story, a man named Tōtarō meets the Samebito one day on a bridge. Although frightening, the creature turns out to be a gentle being who, as punishment petty fault, has been expelled from the sea by his former employer, one of the eight great Dragon Kings of the ocean. Tōtarō takes pity on the creature and allows it to live in a deep pond in his garden.

Meanwhile, Tōtarō has been seeking a bride, and eventually falls in love with a beautiful woman he sees at a female pilgrimage at Mii-dera. He becomes deathly sick with grief, however, on learning that her family requires a betrothal gift of ten thousand jewels for her hand in marriage."

"What happens next?"

"Shh, just wait. Anyway, when the Samebito learns that his master is on his deathbed, he begins to cry tears of blood which become precious rubies when they hit the ground. Through the Samebito's tears, Tōtarō eventually wins the hand of the woman with whom he is infatuated. When he has finished weeping, the Samebito is also pardoned by the dragons, and the story ends happily. See…?"

"I like that story." Kisame laughed smiling genuinely for the first time in his life.

"I do too it's one of my favorites since Samebito is kind of ugly and misunderstood on the outside but he's really nice and sweet and caring on the inside," said the small five year old girl with dripping pink hair.

"Misunderstood?"

"Yup."

"Kind of like me…"

"Um, I guess so but I still think you're really cool looking." She said standing up with a wobble. "I've never see someone with such a cool smile before. I think there were a few other's that had pointy smiles, but your smile is the best ever! I wish I had one like yours, too."

"What? You...really think so?

"Yup!" She chirped like a little bird.

Kisame noticed her standing position and was a bit confused. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I have to get going now my daddy must be worried, but before I leave can I know your name?"

"My name is Kisame what's yours?" he asked, standing up aw well.

" My name is Sakura."

**I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah)  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down Let the rain come down**

"Sakura..."

Kisame looked down at the large blue sword in his hands, once again and smiled fondly at the memory. It was his favorite memory after all. A small mercy in his world of unfair cruelties.

Shifting the sword around in his hands he decided to bring it back with him, thus he needed to name it. All good swords were given a name and this powerful blade would be no different. He would have to give it a name himself before he left with it. It had to be a name from him and not a former owner. Thus it needed to be a good name…

"I will name you… Samehada, meaning sharkskin. Kind of like Samebito..." he said aloud to his sword.

Flipping it over he grabbed the white bandages daggling from it's blade and started to wrap up the sword's cores blue scales so that they were completely hidden beneath the white cloth.

"You and I are misunderstood, but not completely useless. We'll show 'em..." he said walking out the way he came.

The current now with him.

**Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
(In to space)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
(I thought of just your face)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)**

Years later Kisame became one of the legendary swordsman of the mist with the help of his powerful friend Samehada, who turned out to be much more powerful then he originally thought. Come to find out the thing that made his sword appear so weak and useless actual made it a very strong and unique weapon that only Kisama could wield.

Many have tried to harness the power of his Samehada but the only one who could manage to do so would be him. All who tried ended up severely wounded in their hands from the spikes it would shoot out when touched by someone other than Kisame.

Soon after, his discovery his dream to become a great ninja that was respected shifted into a dream of becoming one of the six legendary swordsmen, making it seven. He soon accomplished that dream. But after a while his dreams began to fade, life as one of the legendary swordsmen of the mist was not as glamorous as it seemed, and he still did not achieve the respect he desired.

It became obvious he never would. So…he left Mist and joined an organization the was call the Akatsuki. A _criminal_ organization the was call the Akatsuki to be exact. He knew he would achieve no honor here but that didn't matter much anymore. He knew he could achieve no honor or respect no mater what he did or said.

So that was it, he was simply existing at this moment. Living in the moment not worrying about the future or dwelling on the past. Thought he did from time to time think about the pink haired girl that saved his life that one day when he saved her from drowning. A fair trade, her life for his, his for hers.

"I hope she is at least enjoying herself now," he thought leading his back up against a rock, letting his eyes wander through the heavens taking in the sight of a million starts staring back at him.

-

THE END

-

* * *

I planed on writing a Purely Kisame past fic but ended up throwing Sakura in there even though I know their age distance is a lot more then it is in the fic, but being the author of a fictional work….I can do anything. (Heck I could have made Naruto hate ramen.) I don't mean for it to look like they were together as a couple or something but more of like a bother/sister relationship. But…if you squint real hard and turn your head to the side a bit I guess you could see it in a romantic way. You know, **_"the loss of her the one I love" _**I like it both ways. I think they would make a good couple.

On a side note about the song, I heard that Blue October said that 'Into The Ocean' was a song about suicide. So I added the part about him wanting to drown himself since he probably had a very hard life just because of the way he looked. Poor fishy chan, he needs some love! But anyway I liked it even though there were parts that didn't fit.

As always Please, please ,please, please _**Review**_. Reviews make me happy. Flames are welcome as always. (I don't want to beg but) Even if all you want to do is leave a little smiley face those always make me happy.

Ja ne!

Vesper chan


End file.
